


Gute Jungs

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist dumm und gefährlich - einfach nur ein Gefühl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gute Jungs

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Drabble, der vor dem WWII spielt

Die Docks waren kein Ort, an dem man sich beim Küssen erwischen lassen sollte. Besonders dann nicht, wenn es zwei Männer waren.  
»Hey, Bughead.«  
Ich mochte die Jungs eigentlich, die von einander abließen und mich erschrocken ansahen. In Zeiten wie diesen war es gefährlich, was sie taten oder sie dabei zu unterstützen.  
»An die Arbeit, Barnes. Junge, geh nach Hause.«  
Die blonde, halbe Portion verzog sich so schnell es ging. Seinen Freund sah ich nur warnend an.  
»Hielt dich eigentlich für klüger, Buck.«  
»Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, Pat.«  
Das wollte ich um ihretwillen auch hoffen.  
Es waren gute Jungs.


End file.
